


Rough and Tough

by TangoDown1800



Category: Advanced Warfare - Fandom, COD: AW, Call of Duty
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/pseuds/TangoDown1800
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always looked so innocent. He wanted to bring that other side out of her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough and Tough

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first super smutty fic. There's some plot..
> 
> Please be 18+ lol
> 
> Gideon is 40 and it's all from his POV

He watched her.

He always watched her.

He wanted her in the worst way and she didn't even know it.

She always looked so innocent, but he knew she was hiding something. It's always the quiet ones. She was quiet, but tough. He loved that.

When he told her that she had done a good job on something she would give him one of her innocent little smiles and thank him. Would she give him one of her smiles if she knew that he fucked his hand while thinking of her almost every night?

 

When she first joined Atlas, she was married, but he didn't think much of it because he never thought he'd become as attached to her as he is now. She wore her wedding band on the same chain as her dog tags and she was always playing with it almost as if she was rubbing it in his face.

Gideon had always made sure she was on his team when they went on missions. Being a Captain has its privileges. 

On this latest mission, she had seemed distant, even quieter than usual. She was so out of it that she had almost gotten herself killed.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" he shouted at her. When she turned to face him there were tears in her eyes. "What's wrong with you?" he had asked, but he knew he wouldn't get an answer with her like this.

The helicopter ride back to base was a quiet one. Every now and then Mitchell would say something and Gideon would respond, but she just stared into space the whole time. As soon as they landed, she jumped out and sped off in the direction of the barracks.  _Fuck this._ He ran to catch up with her telling himself to try a different approach. Don't yell at her this time.

"Hey," he said, "HEY!" he said again when she didn't stop.

"What Gideon?"

"What happened out there today?"

"My mind was somewhere else. I'm sorry." She starts walking again.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No. Not really."

He starts to get frustrated and he grabs her arm. "Talk to me! Tell me something!"

She yanks her arm away and gets in his face, "My husband wants a divorce, okay?! Happy?"

"Oh," is all he can say. He felt guilty for rejoicing on the inside. "I'm sorry," he finally says...but he wasn't. She shrugs, tears in her eyes again. "What's done is done. Fuck him, right?" she says. "Right," he responds.

He can tell she was trying to be tough, but she was really hurting. Gideon couldn't help but to think of all the ways he could help her take out all her anger and frustration.

 

Since that day, he had watched her even more. He watched for any sign she might give him that told him it was okay for him to make his move. The waiting was killing him. Thinking of her while jerking off was starting to lose it's edge.

He was sitting in his room just about to do that when there was a knock on the door.

_Great fucking timing._

Now he's in the worst mood ever. "This better be fucking good," he says as he opens the door. He's shocked to see who it is.

"Hey Captain," she says, "I was about to go for a run and I need to tell you something."

Still in shock, he tells her to come in. He sits down and she continues to stand by the door. She's looking down and he takes this chance to look at what she is wearing. Yoga pants and a sweat jacket that hugged her body.  _Shit._ He was already semi-hard when she knocked, but now he was willing his cock to stay down.

"You don't have to stand there. Make yourself comfortable," Gideon says.

She walks over to the window and looks out. He was enjoying an entirely different view. "You have a great view from here," she says.  _Fuck yeah, I do._ "Yeah its pretty nice." he says.

She turns to him and he shifts his gaze to her face.

"I wanted to apologize for how I've been lately. I've been going through some tough shit, as you know, and I've been letting it effect my performance. I'm just really sorry," she finishes.

"I'm the one that should be sorry. I snapped at you and I had no idea what you were going through," he says.

"Exactly Gideon, you didn't know. Don't be sorry." She smiles at him and looks back out the window. What he wouldn't give to have her bent over, face against the window, fucking the shit out of her.  _Stop that._

"Captain," she says and he comes back to here and now, "You okay?"

"Yes," he answers. "So you were going for a run?" he asks trying to keep things as innocent as possible.

"Yup. Its one of the ways I get rid of all this stress and anger."

_Oh baby, if only you know what I have in mind..._

"How old are you, Captain?...if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm 40, why?"

"Just wondering."

"Okay, well, how old are you?"

"[your age]"

"Now I really feel old," he says.

"You're not old, captain."

"Look at me. Look at my hair. I'm old."

"You're in great shape and I like the salt and pepper color in your hair. Its...sexy," she says shyly.

"Sexy?" Gideon repeats and she giggles. "Yes, sexy."

He wanted to ask her something, but didn't want to mess things up. She walks over to where he's sitting and leans against the desk. "If there's something you want to ask me or say to me you can. I can tell you're thinking of something."  _I'm thinking of SOMETHING alright..._

"Well," he hesitates, "What happened? Why did your husband want a divorce?"

She sighs, "He couldn't deal with me being in the military. I wasn't home enough, blah, blah, blah..."

"It's his loss," he says and she smiles.

"Are you married, captain? Seeing someone?"

"Me? No. I don't really have the time."

"Don't you get lonely?"

"I do way too much to get lonely."

"Even at night? In bed alone?"

"I..well, I guess sometimes, but I'm a big boy, I can handle it," he says.

"And how exactly do you handle it, captain?" He looks at her, eyes wide.  _Is this actually happening._ He can feel himself getting hard. "Am I making you uncomfortable? I'm sorry," she says.

"No, I'm not uncomfortable. It's just it's kind of hard to put into words how I handle things."

"I have time." She unzips her jacket. There's nothing but a sports bra under it.  _Good lord.._ She takes the jacket off and sits on his lap, facing him. He lets out a shaky breath. "So tell me, how do you handle it?"

"I...think about you," he says in a voice he doesn't even recognize. She smiles at him and moves slightly causing a delicious friction again his erection. He closes his eyes, holding back a groan.

"What do you think about doing to me?" 

This time he smiles and says, "Wouldn't you like to know?" He looks into her eyes as he licks one of her nipples through her sports bra. She lets out a breathy little whimper that drives him crazy. She only lets him do it for so long before she gets off of his lap. He growls in frustration.

She takes off her bra and kneels in front of him. "This has been here since I've gotten here hasn't it?" she asks as she runs a finger over his cock through his pants.

"Mmmm..fuck....yeah," he manages to say. She leans forward and presses her tongue against the bulge in his pants. He can't hold back the groan this time.

He watches as she deftly unbuttons his pants and unzips just enough to reach into his boxers and pull his cock out. She looks him right in the eyes as she licks the tip teasingly. She lowers her mouth on him as far as she can and then releases it with a pop. "I can taste you already, captain." She licks her lips. 

He was holding onto the armrests of his chair for dear life. She lowers her mouth over him again and this time he grabs her hair and holds her there. When he pulls her head back up she sputters and blinks her eyes a few times.

"Good girl," he says, "That's how you like it, isn't it?"

She nods and he pulls her hair. "Isn't it?!" he repeats loudly.

"Yes!" she says breathlessly.  _Now I'm the one in control._ He pushes her mouth down over his cock again and holds her there even longer. He lets her back up slowly and she wipes her eyes. "Stand up," he lets go of her hair and she stands on wobbly legs. "Turn around." She turns slowly and he pulls her yoga pants down, revealing that beautiful ass he's been dying to see.  _No panties. Was she planning this all along?_

He helps her step out of her pants then he spanks her. She cries out and he does it again.

"Captain..."

"You can handle it. You're a tough girl." 

She whimpers as he rubs her ass and spanks it again. He stops only to pull his clothes off. 

He spits on his hand and rubs his cock a few times. He grabs her by her waist and makes her sit on his lap, facing away this time.

"Go on then. Fuck me," he says in her ear. She lifts her hips a bit and grabs his cock, guiding it inside. As she lowers herself she moans.

"I was ready for you and it looks like you were ready for me too," he says smugly.

She moves her hips in slow circles and he sits back in the chair, loving every minute. "Did your husband feel this good?" he asks and she shakes her head. He pulls her hair and now her back is against his chest, "Did your husband feel this good?" he repeats. "No captain," she whines.

She holds on to his knees as she starts bouncing on him. He watches his cock move in and out of her, "That's right, fuck me." He thrusts up as she comes down and she nearly screams.

"What's wrong? You can't handle this 40 year old cock?" He thrusts again and then she's cumming, throwing her head back and swirling her hips on him. 

She leans against him. "Oh, I hope you're not tired yet. I'm not done," he says grabbing  her legs and spreading them wide. He puts her legs on each of the armrests and wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. He uses his other hands to rub her pussy as he fucks into her slowly. "This pussy is mine now," he says and she moans loudly.

"I wanna watch you cum this time." He lifts her up and throws her on the bed. He spreads her legs wide and slams into her. She screams his name. That's what he's been waiting to hear.

He pounds into her relentlessly, his own moans mixing in with hers.

She was close again, he could feel it. She grabs on to the headboard and looks down so she can watch him fuck her. "Fuck," she says quietly. She squeezes her legs around him as she cums, her body trembling.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop," she says wildly.

As she repeatedly tightens around his cock, he feels himself getting close. He grabs her hips and continues pounding until he feels it, that tightening in his balls.

"You...dirty...fuckin...girl!" he shouts with the last few thrusts before he pulls out of her and shoots cum all over he stomach, some of it reaching her tits.

"Fuck me," he says quietly pumping his cock a few more times.

She takes a finger and runs it through the cum on her tummy then she sticks it in her mouth. He smirks at her and she smiles back.

She grabs the box of tissues next to his bed to wipe the rest of it off. He leans down and kisses her.

 

"THAT'S how I'll be handling it from now on," he says.

 


End file.
